


my heart beats for you.

by starlightmelody



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: A little steamy ;), Cuties, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, a little nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 12:49:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13341609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightmelody/pseuds/starlightmelody
Summary: Michael is a TEASING DEMON. sorry this is a little short, it just came to mind and i wanna write. it's prolly shite





	my heart beats for you.

Jeremy opened his eyes slowly, taking in sunlight coming from his bedside window. He watched the street below seeing children riding their bicycles and hearing a soft tweeting pattern coming from the birds that never really seemed to disappear. He groaned as he flopped on to his back and blindly searched his bed for his phone. He felt cold glass and gripped around the object, clicking the power button and scanning his notifications. He sat up at a notification from his boyfriend, Michael.

 **[ player 1 <3 ]:**  
_heyyy u up sleepng beauty?_

He looked at the time it was sent, 7:46. He checked the time lately and his eyes widened at the number that appeared. 9 AM.

 **[ jermy is heere ]:**  
_michael!!1! i'm sooo srry pls dont tell me u came 2 pick me up :(_

**[ player 1 <3 is typing....]**

He tapped his foot impatiently on the cold floor waiting for Michael's reply. His head was running wild with thoughts.

'What if I kept him waiting? Oh my God, what if he's late because of me?'

 **[ player 1 <3 ]:**  
_get ur twink ass dwn he(e)re lmao_

He wondered what he meant by 'down here' until he realized.

 **[ jermy is heere ]:**  
_i swear to jesus if ur down stairs i will smak u_

 **[ player 1 <3 ]:**  
_¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ oops_

Jeremy slapped his forehead in annoyance and skipped to his bathroom to brush his teeth and quickly make himself look somewhat presentable. He made his way down the stairs being careful not to trip and die or something.  
He looked around to the couch sitting in front of the stairwell: nothing. He shifted his gaze to the counter and saw Michael leaning against it, that stupid smug smile on his face as usual.  
Jeremy ran up to him, nearly stabbing his stomach with the sharp marble corners of the island before wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck. He placed a quick peck on the taller boy's soft lips.

"What? That's all I get?" Michael asked, pouting and puckering his lips.

Jeremy winked at him playfully and skipped up the stairs and into the bathroom to shower.  
He was in the middle of putting conditioner into his hair when he heard the door slowly creak open. His whole body became rigid as warm water flowed over his face. He didn't even register the curtain being pulled abruptly until he saw Michael eyeing him hungrily. He shrieked and started to cover his.. um, parts. Michael giggled quietly at his blushing face and kissed his wet cheek dramatically.

"Michael! You can't do that! It's illegal!" He cried, his face still red and the water still running over his pale body.

"Aw.. c'mon Jeremy it's not like I haven't seen anything before!" Michael teased.

Jeremy yanked the shower curtain back to it's place and continued to scrub suds out of his brown hair.  
Michael huffed and left the bathroom, patiently waiting on Jeremy's bed for the pale boy to finish.

A few minutes passed before Jeremy entered, a towel wrapped around his waist and his tone chest on display. He turned to his closet, trying his best to keep the towel up. He took out a pair of jeans and a random shirt that looked clean. He grabbed underwear, completely forgetting about his boyfriend still watching him intently. He dropped the towel, his ass in full view until he pulled on a pair of boxers.  
Michael sat on the cotton duvet sitting silent and blushing.

Jeremy was still struggling with his jeans when Michael spoke up.

"Do you want help with that, Jerebear?" Michael's tone was teasing and playful but Jeremy couldn't help but be a little weirded out. "How long have you been sitting there?!" He said accusingly.

"Not long," Michael replied, wrapping his arms around Jeremy's thin form and squeezing his hips in a flirty manner, "but long enough to admire.. dat ass." Jeremy squeaked loudly and pushed Michael off him, watching his boyfriend bend over and wheeze.

"MICHAEEEEEL STOP!!!" He whined, pacing the room.

"You're lucky your Dad isn't home, Miah, you wouldn't be able to be loud like that if he was," Michael purred, running his fingers through Jeremy's curls, staring deeply into the flushed boys ocean blue eyes. 

He sensually places his lips on Jeremy's, slowly kissing him before migrating his lips south. His lips stopped at the small space between Jeremy's neck and earlobe and started to nibble at the spot, earning a whimper from Jeremy. He smirked against the boy's neck and kept kissing down his neck, leaving lingering smooches near his adam's apple. He kissed his shoulder before coming up and kissing the corner of Jeremy's mouth. Jeremy gasped quietly and slowly pulled Michael towards his bed, still shirtless.

Michael pulled off his red hoodie before continuing to leave a trail of hickeys from Jeremy's neck to his chest. Michael kissed a little too close to Jeremy's nipple and was pleased to hear a loud whine escape his boyfriend underneath him. He connect their lips finally, their lips colliding perfectly. He swiped his tongue against Jeremy's swollen bottom lip and Jeremy opened his mouth letting Michael's tongue slip in.

They made out passionately for a while before Michael ground his hips against Jeremy's tight jeans, eliciting a moan from Jeremy's pink lips. Jeremy's vision was clouded with lust but he still managed to find Michael's boner. He squeezed it lightly, hearing a soft groan above him. He smirked and continued to twist his hand around it. Michael nipped his ear lobe and he let go, his hand moving back to his side as he moaned. 

"Jeremy, I want you. Do you want me?" Michael whispered, his lips barely touching him.

"Yes," Jeremy gasped, grinding his hips up against Michael's. He felt strong hands hold his hips down as Michael continued to grind into him. He let out small whimpers and moans. His breath came out in sharp gasps and he was sweating. It became a little too much for him. He slowly stopped engaging so much to the contact before Michael noticed him pulling back.

"Jeremiah? You okay baby?" He whispered, his voice laced with concern. 

"Y-yeah.. I'm fine, just a little.. over-overstimulated." He laughed nervously, feeling his cheeks heat up. 

Michael nodded slowly and seperated his body from Jeremy's. He smiled at his lover next to him and placed a soft kiss on Jeremy's plump, slightly pink cheeks. He reached out his calloused fingers and interlocked them with Jeremy's long fingers. Jeremy smiled at him dopily before returning his gaze to the plastic glow stars on his ceiling. As he counted them he slowly whispered a few words under his breath. 

"Michael, my heart beats for you." 

 


End file.
